


Of Mysterious Love Not Yet Known

by LexiRivers



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Soulmate AU, my first work yay, soulmate eyes thingy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiRivers/pseuds/LexiRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert, and you are so clueless as to what is happening. Your pretty sure that this man is trying to flirt with you, but you aren't complaining.<br/>((okay so this is based off of a soulmate AU on tumblr, where everyone is born with two eye colors, the left is theirs and the right is their soul mates. And i was like: hey. Im gonna do the thing with my otp and everyone will have to deal with my shitty writing. so yeh. that sums it up. Also I might add smut in later chapters but idk. Its probs just gonna be fluff, but yeah just a warning.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Your name is John Egbert, and man, you sure are late! You had promised Rose that you would come and meet her for coffee at ten, sharp, but you were (once again) late. You were always late, and you had pretty much no sense of time. You are currently dashing down the sidewalk, being careful to not drop your messenger bag. That was something valuable that you needed to keep. Anyways, dashing down the sidewalk, then turning to your favorite face, Java Jam.  
You slow your pace to a brisk walk, and you are soon inside the cafe. You look around for Rose, and you soon spot her with a lady, sitting across from her. And Rose was.... Laughing? Wow! She never laughed! You guess that lady must have a great sense of humor to have made Rose laugh like that. You smile, and wave to Rose. She opens her eyes and looks at you, waving back. You notice that something is different about her, but you can’t put a pin on it. You shrug it off and get in line to buy yourself a coffee. You quickly buy yourself a mocha, then sit down next to Rose, looking at the lady. Her eyes were both filled in, a nice honey gold, similar to one of Rose's eyes! You look at Rose to see her reassuring eyes, then notice that they have been filled in as well! Hers were now pure violet. She smiles when you sit down next to her.   
"Hello, John. How nice of you to join us," she says with a calm voice. "I was just talking with Kanaya here." You nod.  
"Hey Rose, I can’t help but notice that your eyes have filled in!"  
"Yes, John, they have.”  
"Is it Kanaya?" You nudge her softly and giggle.   
"Yes John, it is Kanaya." You smile at her.  
"Wow! Congratulations Rose!" She smiles and Kanaya looks at you.  
"Hello John. I'm Kanaya. It is a pleasure to meet you." She holds out her hand for you to shake, and you gladly accept it. You shake her hand enthusiastically. You had a feeling today was going to be nice.  
☯  
You step into the cinemas, shaking off your umbrella. It was late December, and man, it was pouring outside! You decide it was a great idea to go to the cinemas to watch a movie, so, here you are. You buy a ticket for The Hobbit, because you have been wanting to see that for a while. You then buy some popcorn and a large soda, then go to sit down. You sit at the last row, in the back it’s always nice in the back.  
It’s a pretty good movie so far, only twenty minutes in. You are certainly enjoying it. You notice a light out of the corner of your eye. It’s annoying you quite a bit. You turn to the left to see what it is. Of course. It’s just some douche in shades, on his phone. You quietly stand up, and walk over to him.   
"Excuse me, sir?" You whisper to him. He looks up at you.   
"Yeah?" He says. Wow. He sound like he doesn't know what he’s doing. What a dick.   
"Um, yeah you’re on your phone and the light is kind of distracting. Could you turn it off?" You ask politely. Well, as politely as you can to this dude. Ugh. He nods at you, and puts his phone on lock, and you return to your seat to watch the movie. Not but five minutes later, you see the light again, and you get up to ask him again. He does the same as before, locking his phone. You go back to your seat again. Again, five or so minutes later, you see the light of the phone, and you sigh as you have to get up, and this time when you talk to him, your voice might have gotten a bit loud, and you heard a few people shushing you. You whispered a "sorry," and continued to tell the man to turn his phone off. "Look, it’s just super distracting. Why would you come to the movies if you were just going to be on your phone?" He shrugs and says   
"Sorry bro, important shit, okay?" You look at him, and your voice raises a little higher.   
"Well maybe you could step into the halls instead of just blatantly using your phone right here where it is distracting people." A few more people tell you to shut up, and you ignore them. The man shrugs again. You look at him, a little frustrated, "Just please don't use your phone in the cinema." You see one person get up in your peripheral vision, and you think to yourself 'oh shit' and the man in sunglasses tilts his head up at you, his face emotionless. You can’t tell where he's looking, but you are willing to bet he is giving you the most accusing look right now.   
A little bit later, one of the staff comes in and says "I'm sorry, but I am going to have to ask you two to leave, you are disrupting other people's experience here." You nod at him, go back to your seat and grab your bag. You figure to leave the snacks, you aren't going to eat them later. You walk out of the cinema, into the rain, (you don’t really care. The rain has lightened up a bit anyways.) Then someone taps you on the shoulder. You turn around.  
"Sup." Says the man in shades. "The name is Dave." he reaches his hand out to shake yours, and you reluctantly shake his.   
"John." You say to him, firmly grasping his hand. Man, this was going to be an awkward conversation.


	2. Awkward Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO this one is from Daves POV. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOw okay this chapter is like, the shortest. But I sorta wanna sleep and its 1am christmas morning and stuff. Also I need to find out how to do colors for pester. hehe.

Your name is Dave Strider, and you just got kicked out of a movie theatre. I mean, it’s not the first time this has happened, but still. You look at the man that you are shaking hands with. Man, he has a firm grip. The only reason that you came after him was his eyes. You weren't that sure at first, but now you are. Yep, one red, one blue. Just like you. He was your soulmate. Great, you got stuck with a nerd, just like your bro. Ugh. You let go of his hand (man, they were warm).  
"Hey. I'm sorry for getting us kicked from the theatre. You want to hang instead? I will treat us to pizza or something," he looks at you, obviously puzzled as to why you are treating him so nice. You’re glad he doesn't know. That would make this whole thing a lot more awkward than it already is.  
"Um," he says. He’s obviously at a loss for words. Ohgodthink Strider thinkthinkthink. he looks at you, still mulling it over in his head. God can that kid think any slower ohmygod. Oh wait ask for his number yeah good idea.   
"If you don't want to," you start, "could I just get your number or something? I feel like I owe you for getting you kicked out.”   
"Yeah that sounds fine. But do you have Pesterchum? I don't want to give my number to a complete stranger." You nod.  
"Yeah. Its turntechGodhead," You say to him. "You want me to write it down?” He shakes his head.  
"No thanks. Mines ectobiologist. Bye Dave!" He says before rushing off. You sigh to yourself. Yeah. You got yourself a nerd.   
A cute nerd.


	3. Some Chatting Nonsense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry but the formatting is just being a butt. :( it wont let me do the pesterlog color so im pretty sad. But, until i figure that all out, im afraid that you will have to deal with colorless pesterlogs for now. :(

Your name is John Egbert, and you are currently sitting on your bed, staring at your laptop. It has been two weeks since the cinema incident. You still haven't messaged that Dave kid yet, but you are feeling like you should. He has messaged you every day since two weeks ago. You felt kind of bad, since you haven't replied except to confirm it was you, and he does owe you at least a coffee. You sigh and wipe the dust off the screen of your laptop, then wiping your hands on your jeans. You then stretch, hearing your back crack, then you lean over again and open up a chat in pesterchum.  
EB: hey dave!   
TG: sup.   
TG: gave in huh   
TG: couldnt resist the old strider charm?   
EB: no! i just decided that we should hang for pizza sometime, since you want to pay off your debt to me or whatever?   
TG: oh yeah  
TG: sweet  
TG: when and what pizza place   
TG: wanna be prepared and all that shit   
EB: uh........   
EB: how about tomorrow around one?   
EB: at........   
TG: papa johns   
EB: ........   
TG: papa johns   
EB: ........   
TG: cmon   
EB: ........   
TG: say those magic words   
EB: ........   
TG: say those magic words and im all yours   
EB: ........   
EB: Papa Johns!   
TG: oh thank god  
TG: you left me hanging a bit   
TG: almost had a fucking heart attack  
TG: jesus christ dude  
TG: but anyways   
TG: i gotta go   
TG: later   
EB: bye dave!  
☯  
You exhale, shutting off your pesterchum and your computer, then plugging in your laptop to charge. Hopping off of your messy bed, you slowly walk through your apartment. (It’s pretty roomy. You don't really need this much space!) You travel into your sloppy kitchen. The sink is halfway full with dishes, and you should probably do some dishes soon. They won’t be doing themselves anytime soon! You grab a bag of chips and retreat to the sofa. You sink down into your comfortable blue couch, letting yourself unwind and relax, hoping to fall into a slumber. Tomorrow was going to be nice, and you certainly wanted your rest. You dream of red roses and black oceans.


	4. Its Not a Date I Swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children go for pizza

  Your name is Dave Strider, and today you are taking your soulmate out for pizza. You have been bothering him non-stop for the past few weeks, and it was only yesterday that you were successful with your antics. John had said yes to your date, even if he didn't know it was a date. It was so a date. 

  You get up and out of bed, deciding that it was about time to get dressed. It was 12:32pm, and you were so ready. You got your trademark shirt, a long sleeved shirt, all white except for the sleeves, which were red. The center if the shirt had your broken record symbol on it. You also wore some black skinny jeans, mostly because they were your favorite pair, but also partly because they made your ass look great.

 You walked into the bathroom, combing  your sloppy mess you called hair, until it looked decent and then you sprayed it for .3 seconds with hairspray. Come on, hairspray is a great thing to have around the house. You cant blame a man for using it. It works so much better than gel, and washes out better with your hair type. You inspect your now not so messy platinum blonde hair. It looks fucking amazing. You mentally high five yourself for a job well done. You then put on your shades, giving yourself a thumbs-up in the mirror. You looked great, and now you have a man to impress.

  You grab your wallet, putting it in your pocket, then slip out of the door, quickly locking it behind you. After you hear the  _click_ of the lock, you dash down the stairs, silently warning yourself to be careful. Safety around stairs is not a joke, and you cant come to a date with bruises. No way. That would be so fucking shitty of you. You finish descending the steps, and walk to your car. She was a sweet red pickup truck, and her name was Elizabeth. She looked a little rusty, but her engine ran like sweet honey. Quickly hopping into the car, you put your keys into it and turn them. For a few moments you listen to the soft purr of the engine, but you quickly snap out of it and check the time. 12:50pm. Papa Johns was only five minutes away, so you weren't concerned. 

  You pull out of your parking spot and drive to Papa Johns. You get thre in five minutes, just like you said, and get out of your car, walking to the entrance to wait. You stand there for about ten minutes before pulling out your phone and opening the pesterchum app.

TG: dude where are you

TG: i have been waiting for like TG: ten years

TG: john by the time you get here i will be dead

TG: you better not have skipped on me.

TG: or died

TG: john if you died i swear to god i will end you

TG: again

TG: you will die a second time

TG: because you died

EB: whoa dude calm down! :B

EB: im almost there! TG: wow john way to leave a dude hanging

EB: sorry Dave! :B

TG: its chill TG: eyes on the road dude

TG: be safe

TG: dont drink and drive

TG: stay away from drugs

 

TG: practice safe sex

EB: wait what

TG: see ya soon

TG: bye

   You lock your phone and look up, keeping an eye out for John. It shouldnt be too hard, since you can see your red eye, well yours and his, from quite a distance. You look around for a few more minutes until you finally see him. You wave to him and he waves back, dashing towards you. He stops in front of you, smiling. (Oh god his smile was so goofy and adorable) You were both silent for a moment until you spoke.

"Sup."

"Hi!" he said back with enthusiasm. "So. Pizza?" You ask him, gesturing to the doors of the pizza place. He nods and you both walk in,sitting down in a booth. You order a small meat lovers pizza for you two to share, and you guess that was a good choice because John's eyes light up when you say it. You both get a soda as well. Coke for you, Pepsi for him. Predictable. He seems like a Pepsi kind of guy. You guess you were right.

  When the pizza arrives you two chat for a bit. Just small talk. Asking how life was, getting to know each other and such. The conversation is great and runs smoothly until there is a small pause. John looks at you with his red and blue eyes, two colors that should never look that good together, but he makes it work. The red eye is the color of blood while the blue is the color of the ocean. He stares at you and you look at him, staring as well from behind your shades, even if he cant tell. He then breaks the silence. "Dave, is this a date?" 

  You look at him, startled. "No dude, its not a date. I swear." Hedoesn't  seem convinced. "No homo and that shit man. He stares at you, perplexed. "Wait no. I mean, this isn't a date but i mean I'm open to guys and that shit but like.." You trail off. He looks at you, snickering. You can feel yourself blushing. "Dude not funny." You say to him. 

"Oh god Dave the look on your face was amazing!" he breaks into laughter again and you cant help but smile. This kid was too much. 


	5. Huh.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Sorry that I havent been updated the past few days with new years and all. heh. I have been caught up with some things and I just needed some inspiration. This chapter is dedicated to Alex, for this might be the last chapter in their lifetime. May they rest forever in our hearts. (Find their tumblr at http://ectotechgodhead.tumblr.com/ )

Your name is John Egbert, and man, this guy was too much! You are giggling quite a bit here, so you swiftly correct yourself and stop laughing. Dave looked at you with a blank face, a little flushed from before, and swatted your hand. "Sorry Dave! I couldn't help it!" you say in response. He looks like he glared at you, but you cant tell because of the glasses, you are just making a guess from the rest of his face looking more stern. You smiled at him again, trying to let him know you were just kidding. His face softened and he blew a little bit of air from his nose. He seemed more amused than earlier. That's a good thing.   
For the rest of the mean the two go back and fourth discussing movies, jokes, and a few other interests of yours that you share. When the two of you finish up lunch, you are sad to see Dave leave. You have bonded pretty quickly over this one meal, and you planned to see him again, as soon as possible! The two of you got together like bread and butter! Although you two had a few disagreements in your taste in movies and such, you still had a feeling that you two were going to be great friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://motherfuckingpersonmeow.tumblr.com/ 


	6. Some Shenanaganz or whatever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These goofballs just fooling around on pesterchum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh my god i finally got a chapter posted! Thank god. I have been putting it off all week, but I finally god around to it! Alright, so if you need to hit me up, my tumblr is motherfuckingpersonmeow and my pesterchum is what my username is on this site. So ye. Enjoy!

Your name is Dave Strider and you are so hopelessly in love with the dork named John. You really hope that he will feel the same way, an fall in love with you. You realize how simple it would all be, to take off your shades and look him in the eyes, to have him see why you even bothered to find him after you got kicked out of the theaters in the first place. But, as simple as it would be, the love that would come from that would be forced. You want this to be pure, and not influenced by your eyes. You decide to stop dwelling on this topic any further and focus on driving.  
You park your car quickly and lock it, heading up the stairs to your apartment. 

As soon as you open the door, shutting and locking it behind you, you slip off your red converse and put your keys and shades onto the counter. You decide that you need a shower, so you slip out of your clothing and toss it into a hamper nearby. Then, grabbing your towel and some clean clothes, you walk into the bathroom and twist the nozzle for the shower. You step into the searing hot water, exhaling the breath you never realized that you were holding. You begin to let your thoughts wander as you pour the shampoo into your hand and rub it into your hair. You let your shoulders fall and you relax as you rinse off the soap, watching the suds fall down the drain and the water flow off your skin, down into the drain again. You put some conditioner into your hair, continuing the process of lathering up your hair. Some soap drips into your eyes, stinging your mitch-matched eyes. Quickly, you rinse the soap off of your face, then turn off the water as you hum a tune. You step out of the shower and dry off your hair, rubbing it furiously with your towel. After you finish drying off, you step into your clean clothes. (Pajamas, obviously. I mean, its a lazy day. What loser wouldn't wear pajamas when they had the chance?)  
You walk into your room, then slip into bed and reach over for your phone, which you had put on your nightstand next to your shades. You grab those as well and slip them on so you don't burn your eyes. That would suck. On your phone, you open up the pesterchum app to see if John was online. Seeing that he was, you smile and decide to bother him.  
-turntechGodhead started pestering ectoBiologist at 17:23-  
TG: sup  
TG: oh hey by the way  
TG: i have been meaning to ask  
TG: whats an ecto biologist anyways man  
EB: i have no clue!   
TG: well thats reassuring.   
EB: it sounds cool though  
TG: nah man  
TG: you dont even know the meaning of cool  
EB: i so do!  
TG: nah  
TG: whats up though  
EB: nothing. you?  
TG: nothing. just sitting in bed and talking to my best bro  
EB: im assuming thats me?  
TG: nah.  
TG: im talking about my pillow  
TG: hes literally the raddest thing in existence here  
TG: nothing can compare   
EB: gee thanks.  
TG: dont sound so heart broken dude  
TG: and you better not be making any fucking puppy dog eyes at the screen  
TG: i swear to god if you are  
EB: i so am. (hehehehehe)  
TG: god fucking damn it 

You chuckled at him. What a cutie.


	7. Hanssome Hmmingbird and other shenanaganz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAHA HOLY SHIT IM SO SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN A LONG TIME. I was -sorta- waiting for my beta to beta the rest of the old chapters, but then they didnt? so i just waited. and then my depression hit me, alongside writers block. That was shitty. But hey, im back now! See! Alive!

Wow, what a cutie. You pause your thoughts. Wait. What? Nononono, He wasn't cute. What are you thinking? No way. Dave isn't cute! Well. Maybe a bit. He is quite aesthetically pleasing, to say the least. He was certainly attractive, but you wouldn't want to date him! Its not like you could anyways, seeing as the whole soulmate problem was still there. Plus, he can be a bit of a dick. like, constantly. You sign and look at the screen of your phone.  
TG: fucking incredible dude  
EB: haha yeah :B  
EB: you wanna hang sometime?  
TG: oh sick  
TG: sure  
EB: cool!  
TG: so like  
TG: when  
TG: tell me when you wanna hang  
TG: chill  
TG: come chill with me my lovely compadre  
TG: my hot amigo  
TG: my sweet angel  
TG: my sexy hummingbird  
EB: .........  
EB: you done yet?  
TG: my handsome honeybun  
TG: yeah okay  
TG: now im done  
EB: oh thank god  
EB: and we can hang at the park or something!  
TG: cool  
TG: oh and uh  
TG: heres my number btw  
He then gives you his number, and you give him yours in exchange. You smile at your phone, deciding that this boy wasn't so bad. You guys could be friends.  
☯  
You two are pretty close now, and it only took a few weeks of you two hanging about and messing around town to decide that you guys were best bros. You and Dave have been out to various places, including pizza, parks, and multiple amusement parks. (You got kicked out of a few of those.) You now find that Dave, behind his 'cool-kid' mask, is just a giant dweeb. You still don't understand why he wears those shades, but you figure that his excuse of 'irony' isn't the actual answer.  
Currently, you are at Dave's place, and the two of you are getting ready to go hang out at the park with three of your friends! (Well, one of them is your cousin, but she is still a friend!) You figured that it was about time that Dave should meet a few of your friends, since you seem to be the only person that he is in contact with (besides his brother, but that is his brother.)  
Dave was taking a shower and, being the prankster that you are, you have decided to sneak around his apartment, scouting out places to put traps in the future. Right now, you are looking around his room, but you seem to have been distracted by these photos that are handing up by the window, that you can only assume that Dave took. The air around you smells of chemicals, most likely because Dave develops these himself, and has turned his closet into a blackroom. You reach out to touch a picture of a crow for further inspection, but you hear the bathroom door creak open, and make a quick escape to Dave's closet, shutting the doors and hiding inside, being careful not to spill the chemicals that reside in there alongside you. You slow your breathing and sit still, as you hear Dave stepping into his room to get dressed. You hear him humming a song, and you easily recognize it as a piano piece that you had played for him last week at your place. (You take mental note of this, deciding that you knew what his birthday present was going to be.) For some reason, you were tempted to take a small peek, but you dismiss the idea quickly, internally reprimanding yourself, as this is your best friend, and that would just be plain weird!  
When you hear the rustling inside of the room stop, and footsteps leading outside of his room, you decide it is safe to get out, and then dash to the bathroom once you see that the halls are clear. This way, he will just think that you were in the bathroom. The perfect plan. After a few moments, you flush the toilet and turn on the water for what seems like a good amount of time to wash your hands for, and then get out of the bathroom, walking towards the living room where Dave was waiting. Perfect. He will never know.


End file.
